kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Battalion: Nemesis/Mission 4
P.O.W. Intel Player units: 1 x Strike Commando 2 x Scorpion Tank 1 x Rocket Truck Player buildings: 1 x Command Center 1 x Factory 1 x Ground Control 1 x Oil Advanced Refinery 2 x Oil Refinery Enemy units: 1 x Heavy Commando 2 x Strike Commando 2 x Flak Tank 4 x Scorpion Tank 1 x Rocket Truck 1 x Annihilator Tank Enemy buildings: 1 x Air Control 1 x Command Center 1 x Oil Advanced Refinery 2 x Oil Refinery Neutral buildings: 2 x Oil Refinery Tactics This is a relatively harder map than some of the earlier maps in some ways. At the beginning the enemy has an advantage in forces so you need to defend rather than attack. Control the chokepoints on the lower east side of the map until you have destroyed enough enemy units, and built enough of your own units, to move over to the attack. The most difficult part is the first few rounds. It gets easier as the mission goes on (since the enemy can't build units). One option is to place your Rocket Truck near the mountains above your command center and put a commando to defend it, because enemy Commandos can come to try to kill it. Advance your Scorpion tanks to the north east. This will draw the enemy Rocket Truck down to you so that you can easily kill it. But stay out of its attack range. Whenever you can, build Scorpion Tanks to help killing units in the north and east, but be careful with money, sometimes you´ll need to not build units to save up and build later.Why place the Rocket Truck near the mountains? Because it´ll call the attention of the enemy´s army, units will try to come near to it, but don´t worry, because only Commandos can cross mountains. Yes the enemy will stupidly try to attack your Rocket Truck (or any other decoy unit) with units that can't cross the mountains. In fact, even if you place a single infantry unit in the west, the enemy will tie up many units trying to attack it - mostly with units that can't cross the mountains. Beware of the Annihilator Tank that is at the top near the enemy Command Center, because it can do a lot of damage against your units. (You are unable to build your own Annihilator Tank in this mission.) It will also make the stupid attempt to attack your Rocket Truck across the impassable mountains. So don´t move your Rocket truck (or other decoy unit), keep it near the mountains to kill units close to it. Build Commandos too, because they can capture buildings. Use the extra Commandos to get oil refineries to give you money to build new units. The enemy is unable to build units in this mission. That is the enemy's main weakness (apart from stupidity!) and your main advantage. The only thing the enemy can do with his points is Repair units. So in this mission, more so than others, it is important to destroy his units rather than damaging them, if possible. In this map you don´t need to build planes and anyway you can´t build them until you take the Air Control. There is no Sea Control on the map so no possibility to build ships, and no need (even though it would be interesting). Once you capture the Air Control you can usually seize his Headquarters with airborne Commandos - assuming he survives that long. Map's code https://pastebin.com/yY3QBuEr Gameplay Here is gameplay's video of this map: Credits This page's improved info and details thanks to Machow8, since he datamined all games from Battalion: Series. Category:Battalion